(Tidak) Sedang Bermain
by baebych
Summary: Baekhyun, wanita imut dan seksi (menurut Chanyeol) yang bersahabat dengan seorang pemain wanita yang dikenal seantero sekolah. Tapi, lelaki itu akan menjadi lelaki yang paling bodoh jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun peka terhadap perasaannya yang terpendam? (GS for B) ChanBaek, Rnr?


**Title : (Tidak) Sedang Bermain**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol – Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **Author : baebych**

 **Summary :** Baekhyun, wanita imut dan seksi (menurut Chanyeol) yang bersahabat dengan seorang pemain wanita yang dikenal seantero sekolah. Tapi, lelaki itu akan menjadi lelaki yang paling bodoh jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun peka terhadap perasaannya yang terpendam?

 **Inspired By : Novel Ika Natassa berjudul** _ **Antologi Rasa**_ **dan** _ **Critical Eleven**_

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : (Sok) Nge-Drakor**

 **[BAEKHYUN]**

"Ini hanya hujan, B. Yang jatuh masih air, bukan batu."

Aku mendengus. Ya walau ini hanya hujan air, seperti katanya. Bukan hujan batu maupun hujan meteor atau hujan duit (mustahil, kawan. Tapi aku ingin) tapi tetap saja, aku akan basah.

Lelaki ini masih dengan kedua tangannya yang berada diatas kepalaku, berusaha membuat kepalaku tidak kena hujan. Mungkin, bagi sebagian remaja pecinta drama Korea, ini disebut romantis. Mungkin aku juga akan mengatakan demikian jika lelaki-dengan-senyum-idiot-ini bukan sahabatku yang notabene aku sudah tahu kelebihan dan kekurangannya.

Ia adalah pemain wanita atau mungkin bisa juga disebut Penjahat Kelamin (PK). Jadi, aku sudah mengunci erat hatiku dengan berlapis gembok, agar ia tidak dapat masuk dan melabeliku 'wanita yang gampang ditakluki' . Ya, aku hanya menanggapi berbagai rayuannya dengan senyuman dan terkadang membalas rayuannya dan diakhiri tawa dari kita berdua.

Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat hariku terasa menyenangkan.

 **[CHANYEOL]**

Sampai akhirnya, kita berdua sampai di halte lalu berdesak-desakkan dengan orang-penunggu-bis lainnya. Pandangan gua gak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun or I usually called her B.

Tentang bagaimana cara ia memanyunkan bibir melihat kemeja sekolahnya yang basah karena hujan. Sedangkan gua sendiri cemburu dengan hujan, dengan bajunya, atau bahkan dengan lipgloss yang ia pakai ketika bibirnya ia rasa kering. Mengapa? Karena semua itu sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Apalagi benda terakhir yang gua sebutkan tadi.

Gua yang dikenal sebagai 'lelaki penakluk wanita' oleh angkatan gua sendiri maupun senior dan junior gua di sekolah, nyatanya tidak bisa menaklukan hati sahabat gua sendiri.

Padahal gua bermain dengan wanita lain itu karena elo, B.

Kalian boleh sebut gua lelaki pengecut atau apa.

Gua berani flirting dengan senior gua di sekolah. Padahal, wanita itu juga banyak yang suka dan mungkin lebih tulus dari gua. Nama wanita itu Sandara.

Dalam pertamuan pertama, gua sudah tau banyak informasi tentangnya. Di pertemuan kedua, gua ajak dia makan serta gua antar dia pulang. Di pertemuan ketiga, gua sudah mendapatkan bibirnya dan hampir mendapatkan tubuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba handphone gua memainkan sebuah lagu yang sudah disetting jika itu panggilan dari Baekhyun.

Gua menyudahi ciuman dengan Sandara lalu tersenyum tipis, "Sebentar ya, aku angkat telepon dulu." yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sandara.

Gua menggeser layar handphone gua seiring dengan langkah gua menuju balkon di apartemen Sandara.

" _Ada apa, B?"_

" _Kesini, sekarang."_

Gua mengernyit, tapi terselip khawatir juga. _"Tapi gua lagi-"_

" _-lagi sama mainan lu? Yaudah gak apa. Gausah, selamat menikmati ma-"_

" _-oke gua kesana sekarang B. Apartemen lu kan? Sip."_

Gua memutus sambungan telepon dengan menggeser gambar gagang telepon berwarna merah.

Ya memang, habis itu gua langsung izin pamit dengan Sandara dengan alasan kalau baru ingat sudah berjanji dengan teman.

Ya, teman. Teman yang mungkin gak tahu kalau gua selalu ada didekatnya dan yang selalu mencintainya dalam diam serta menjadikannya prioritas dalam hal apapun.

Di dalam hidup seorang Park Chanyeol selama 18 tahun ini, gua gak pernah merasa harus menyerahkan hati gua seutuhnya. Mungkin, pengecualian untuk Byun Baekhyun. Wanita yang membuat gua rela melakukan apapun, mungkin disuruh nyebur ke sumur, gua mau. Asal itu bareng B. My B.

Mimpi aja terus lo, Chanyeol.

Hingga saat ini, gua liat Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan dibawah halte dan hujan yang masih setia mengguyur kota, gua hanya bisa berdiri mematung disebelahnya. Otak gua mati rasa.

Jika ia adalah wanita mainan gua lainnya, bisa aja gua langsung peluk dia lalu gua usap-usap punggungnya, sekedar ingin menghangatkan badannya.

Tapi ini Baekhyun, yang jelas berbeda. Kalau gua peluk, adanya dia menepis pelukan gua terus bilang,

" _Oh come on, Yeol. Lu tau kan gua gak mengidolakan lu sampai rela ditiduri seperti wanita lainnya? Jadi, perlakuan lu gak akan mempan buat gua."_

Atau mungkin lebih singkatnya, ia akan bilang,

" _Yeol. Mau gua tendang anu lu?"_

Ngeri, kan?

Jadi sekarang, gua melepas jaket yang gua pakai lalu mengenakannya di tubuh B. Dan yes, B gak nolak.

"B, masih mau nunggu hujan reda?", tanya gua sambil menengok kearah Baekhyun yang pandangannya masih fokus kearah rintik hujan yang intensitasnya belum berganti sejak tadi.

B menoleh ke arah gua dengan tatapan anak-anjing-malangnya.

 _Tolong B, jangan pasang tampang itu. Lu gak mau gua makan, kan?_

"Ayo pulang.", jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. "Tapi Yeol, dari halte ini kan lebih dekat ke rumah lu. Ke rumah lu dulu aja ya? Siapa tau, gua bisa minjem baju kakak lu."

Lu denger hati gua dangdutan, B? Rasanya kayak ada penyanyi dangdut dari Indonesia ft penyanyi India numpang konser di hati gua terus gua sama lu jadi penarinya. Indah banget.

Gua memindahkan posisi jaket gua yang tadinya ada di pundak B menjadi diatas kepala B, mengantisipasi kepalanya agar tidak basah.

Dan tentunya, jaket gua akan bekerja lebih baik melindungi My B dibanding dengan adegan melindungi-B-dengan-tangan-kosong yang gua lakukan tadi.

Ya, adegan dalam drama Korea memang belum cukup untuk menaklukan hati B.

 **[ TBC ]**

 **Author Note : Sudah lama saya gak menulis wowowow /? Bagaimana kali ini? Saya beberapa jam yang lalu baru selesai membaca novel kak Ika yang berjudul Antologi Rasa. Kalau Critical Eleven sudah 5x baca xD. Entah kenapa saya gak pernah bosan membahas keluarga Risjad yang memiliki berbagai cerita unik didalamnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa commentsnya ya~**

 **(baebych)**


End file.
